


Daedra`s Crown

by SRG



Category: Elder Scrolls, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Fights, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRG/pseuds/SRG
Summary: Конец очередной эры подходит к концу. На сей раз главным злом предстаёт объединение культов, желающее объявить войну принцам даэдра и снять короны с их голов. Противостоять злу предстоит борющейся за должность стражника Джуди и пойманному ею вору.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Не пытайтесь переводить текст на другие языки - бесполезно, я сам половины не понимаю.

Сиродил. Солнечный день плавно перегорал в персиковый закат, унося с собой тяжесть очередного дня. Каждые сутки Четвёртой Эры несли тяжёлые, судьбоносные моменты для многих жителей центральной провинции, потерявшей своё прежнее влияние; каждый месяц переписывалась история. С бледного утра до тёмной ночи не было спокойствия, не было уединения и эйфории.

Тяжёлые времена всегда требовали сложных решений и времени. Пока во дворце кипели страсти в поисках нового наследника престола, разбитый тыл прикрывала армия, стража, ряды которой пополнялись ежедневно. Кого-то старались перевести поближе к столице, кого-то – наоборот отталкивали. Так или иначе, Имперский Город был полон стражниками, даже переполнен. 

\- Господа стражники, у меня к вам принеприятнейшее известие, - сказал своим подчинённым огромный, мощный буйвол в сверкающей броне капитана стражи. Он опёрся ногой о стоящий поблизости деревянный ящик, снял с головы шлем. – В связи с тем, что в наш город через неделю ступит отряд Легиона, высшими чинами было наказано перевести нескольких из нас в другие города, имеющие дефицит в охранниках. Есть трое добровольцев? 

В разволновавшейся толпе ни один из зверей не отважился подставить твёрдое плечо товарищу и поднять лапу. Все стояли, стараясь не колыхнуться лишний раз. Некоторые – самые хитрые и изощрённые – пытались мысленно угадать тех самых счастливчиков. 

\- Капитан Буйволсон, кто же уйдёт? – послышалось из толпы. 

\- Пока что основными претендентами являются Уильямс, Торен и… - не успел договорить начальник, как со стороны Эльфийских садов выбежал, пожалуй, лидер общего списка на отчисление из имперской стражи, - Хоппс… 

\- Да, сэр! – громко прокричала девушка, вытянувшись по струнке. 

\- Я не тебе, а в общем, - прорычал буйвол и громко фыркнул. – Значит, ровно семь дней на улучшение своих результатов абсолютно всем, потому что второстепенных кандидатов не пересчитать. Те, кто не поправит свою раскрываемость, будут сдавать нормативы на выбывание. Решение за вами. Разойтись! 

Суровое скопление стражников мигом ринулось спасать свою карьеру. Большинство разбежались по постам, забыв обо всём на свете, некоторые решили отступить от долгожданного сна и отработать пару приёмов на манекенах. И только Джуди продолжила стоять на том же месте. В своих способностях она не сомневалась, нормативы могли бы легко ей поддаться, но с раскрываемостью беда. Капитан своей торопливостью по факту забил первый гвоздь в крышку гроба. 

Девушка не узнала всех тонкостей, пропустив собрание, а уповать на конкурентов по несчастью было глупо. Решение требовало немедленной вспышки, действий, желательно результативных. 

Основным местом для работы зайчихи была непреступная городская стена, держащая в безопасности каждого жителя. Никто со времён Великой войны не осмеливался подходить к ней с оружием. Но проблема была не только в этом: даже если Хоппс замечала довольно-таки солидное правонарушение, не успела спуститься со стены. 

\- Капитан, сэр, а где мне начать работу? – спросила она у уходившего от неё Буйволсона. 

\- Где хочешь. 

\- Но я в страже только две недели, не знаю порядков. 

\- Если тебе нужно раскрыть дело, хотя бы одно, иди в Портовый район, лови воров. Их там больше, чем клеток в нашей тюрьме. Всё, не отвлекай меня! 

Небольшая помощь капитана, которая ссылалась скорей на издевательство, запустила необратимых механизм. Джуди побежала прямиком к южным границам города, но как всё ещё неопытный стражник, успела побывать в каждом районе, даже на арене выиграла одну ставку. Только под вечер заблудившаяся в однообразных постройках и ходах девушка вышла к Портовому району. 

Закат яркой палитрой озарял небо, отражался в чистой воде, отчего глаза ослеплял один неверно брошенный взгляд. Маленькая голова, на которую не нашлось шлема, вертелась похлеще юлы в поисках жертвы своего правосудия. Лапа плавно скользила по рукояти меча, ожидая нужного применения. Но ни единого подозрения, ни единого нарушения. 

Гильдия воров Сиродила, имевшая штаб квартиру в Портовом районе, слыла своей осторожностью и бдительностью. Орудовавшие по ночам воры не щадили богатых зверей, однако беднота города могла рассчитывать на свою неприкосновенность. 

Джуди внимательно следила за нищими, заходящими за стену и возвращавшимися через минуту. Ей не хотелось ждать до полуночи, чтобы попытаться проявить себя – она требовала всего и сейчас, теряя усидчивость и выдержку за секунды. Опоры за непреступными стенами города у неё не было вообще, некому было ей помочь, но зайчиха и не пыталась на кого-либо полагаться, она всегда пыталась добиться всего сама. Но не тогда, когда её столичная работа подходила к концу. Очень сложно прийти стражником в столицу – второго шанса не дадут. 

Патруль района продолжался до самых сумерек. Вечное блуждание по широкой дороге между зданиями компаний и озером, окружавшим город. Ноги стонали от усталости, тяжёлые доспехи перетёрли плечи. Хотелось спать, веки сжимались с силой двух магнитов разных полюсов. Погас последний факел. Долгий и нервный рабочий день подходил к концу. 

Зайчиха решила напоследок проверить жилые места района, утешая себя надеждами на то, что там её может поджидать удача. Дряхлые и ненадёжные постройки хаотично стояли за стеной (плюс в таком жилище был только один – можно построить самостоятельно, не имея огромный сундук денег). Под деревьями лежали старые, потрёпанные матрасы, набитые опилками и сеном. 

Изнурительное хождение не прошло даром, и фортуна всё же повернулась лицом к девушке. За дальним домом в гордом одиночестве сидел лис, который безрезультатно пытался открыть украденный сейф. Целая горсть отмычек лежала рядом с ним на земле, но ни одна не могла помочь. 

\- Что тут у нас? – деловито спросила Джуди, напугав незадачливого вора. Она молниеносно опустошила ножны и прислонила меч к плечу напуганного зверя. 

\- А что тут у нас? – сказал вор, пытаясь выгрызть себе время на размышления над подходящей отмазкой. – Всё хорошо. Потерял ключ от сейфа и пытаясь открыть его отмычками. Ничего подозрительного. 

\- И ты совсем не похож на вора. Обычный зверь, который в темноте пытается вскрыть сейф с чужой печатью. Ладно, вставай. 

\- Не надо горячиться, милая, я просто… 

\- Как ты меня назвал? – с силой сжав челюсти и покосившись на лиса, сказала девушка. Она медленно подвинула лезвие ближе к шее преступника. – Если через три секунды ты не встанешь, я атакую тебя! Раз! Два! 

\- Ладно, ладно, не бесись! – лис торопливо принял вертикальное положение и показал пустые ладони. Джуди заметила блеснувшее от лунного света дорогое кольцо на пальце вора. – Мы можем договориться? 

\- Нет, не можем. Во-первых, я не из подкупных, во-вторых, у меня нет возможностями разбрасываться шансами на… тебя это не касается. 

\- Серьёзно, я сделаю всё, что вы захотите! – взмолился лис. – Меня ведь выгонят из Гильдии, а я туда долго пробивался. 

\- Знаешь, я тоже долго трудилась, чтобы получить работу в имперской страже, и твой арест – мой стопроцентный шанс остаться. 

\- А… А если я помогу? У меня есть зацепка по делу о пропажах чёрных камней душ!  
Последняя фраза немного остудила пыл зайчихи и вернула её в обычное русло. Дело, о котором говорил лис, действительно было гораздо интересней и глобальней поимки вора. Девушка успела вдохнуть мыслями о невероятном успехе, поджидающем её с выполнением одного из самых таинственных дел. 

\- Давай сюда кольцо. 

\- Нет. Это фамильная ценность. 

\- Давай сюда, - грубо сказала девушка. Парень снял магическое кольцо и передал стражнице. – Я не буду тебя арестовывать, закрою глаза и даже оставлю тебе сейф в обмен на активную помощь и кольцо. Согласен? 

\- Насколько активную помощь? 

\- Ты пойдёшь со мной. 

Двоичная ситуация заставила лиса задуматься над выгодой. Ему не хотелось за решётку, не хотелось губить свою жизнь по нелепости. А недолгое сотрудничество с представителем закона даже могло пойти ему на пользу. 

\- Меня зовут Джуди Хоппс, - строго сказала девушка и протянула лапу вору. 

\- Я - Ник Уайлд, - уверенно ответил лис. – И я согласен.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующее утро наступило стремительней обычного, пусть и сладкое предвкушение грандиозной работы старалось затормозить время. В ожидание заветной минуты сложно было усидеть на месте, но Джуди старалась не выдавать себя, держаться, чтобы не возникло подозрений у других стражников, желавших подтянуть свою полезность до нужной отметки. 

Отпроситься у капитана Буйволсона не получилось – он по срочным делам выехал в Анвил, где снова заговорили об атаке на часовню. Пришлось уходить без проса, но зайчиха знала о печальной истине, о том, что её отсутствие заметят только при перекличке, и то не факт. С собой в опасный поход она взяла лишь короткий меч, который казался длинным для неё, лук, тетива которого уносила вдаль не только стрелу, но иногда и самого лучника, надела на тело отчищенную от пыли кожаную броню. Экипировка была не из лучших, особенно когда дело заходит об опасном розыске, но у девушки просто не оставалось выбора. 

Её сопровождающий был удивлён вчерашней грубостью Джуди не меньше собой зайчихи. Она ставила перед ним суровые условия, выгодные только ей, манипулировала семейным кольцом и тюрьмой. Ник соглашался – у него не было выбора. К тому же, о пропаже чёрных камней душ он ничего не знал, просто надеялся на доверчивость оппонента и на помощь в личных делах. Лису удалось найти богатого скупщика на границе с Эльсвейром, который предлагал тысячу септимов за каждую печать графов Сиродила. Уайлд проигрывал конкуренцию более опытным ворам, чемпионам и приближённым глав провинций, но не хотел сдаваться. Единая печать могла привести его к богатству, о котором пока что приходилось только мечтать. 

\- Ну что, лис, готов отработать свою свободу? – спросила подошедшая к выходу из города Джуди. Ник сидел на ступенях и занимался тем, что подкидывал вверх три деревянные монетки и пытался поймать их одной лапой. 

\- Не забывай дорогуша, что хоть ты и выше по статусу, но вести нас буду я. Вдруг ты меня разозлишь, а я заведу тебя к логову тролля и убегу. 

\- Я никого не боюсь, - уверенно ответила зайчиха и открыла огромные деревянные ворота. 

Перед ней показался полный возможностями и опасностями мир. Шаг за шагом по дорогам Тамриэля искатели приключений находили себе либо славу, либо богатство, либо неприятности. И Джуди хотелось найти всё. Скучная жизнь в бараках и на патрулях её утомила, захотелось действий – острых и волнительных. Захотелось разбавить однообразную серую жизнь яркими красками. 

Девушка вдохнула полную грудь воздуха и выдохнула из себя прежнюю жизнь, в которой она искала пути доказать, что в ней есть толк. 

\- Ладно, рассказывай наш план и что тебе вообще известно о пропаже чёрных камней душ, - сказала Хоппс, идя по широкому мосту, соединявшего город с основным континентом. 

\- Нам нужно идти на… - Уайлд старался подобрать любое направление лишь бы куда-нибудь идти, - по восточной дороге… и свернуть на юг по тропинке. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Я слышал, что в тех айлейдских руинах есть чёрный камень душ. Он нам пригодится. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Ну… с его помощью мы заручимся поддержкой… не знаю… у графа, например. У него наверняка есть сведения о пропаже, и мы ими воспользуемся. В общем, чтобы нас не приняли за… не тех зверей, нужно доказательство нашей серьёзности. 

\- Хорошо, так мы и поступим, - согласилась зайчиха и молча шла по указанному лисом направлению. 

Путь был неблизким. Тяжелей всего было осознание того, что от Имперского города до восточной дороги напрямки двести метров, а в обход – три часа ходьбы. Долгая и утомительная дорога проходила в довольно-таки напряжённой обстановке, даже попытки Ника провести нить дружественного или союзнического разговора рвалась от растяжения серьёзности девушки – она не хотела разговаривать на личные темы с вором, а неличные были ему неинтересны. 

Уайлд вообще не знал есть ли в том направлении хоть одни руины или хотя бы что-нибудь, но надеялся на развитую интуицию и удачу, которая по жизни держала его за хвост. А уж есть там чёрные камни душ невозможно было угадать. Как правило, ни что драгоценное не задерживалось в древних постройках и быстро выносилось мародёрами и разбойниками, устраивавшими там свои пристанища. В крайнем случае, можно было отговориться о неверности информации или очередной кражи камней.   
Лишь к позднему вечеру союзники подошли к тому самому повороту, что, как предполагал Ник, должен привести их к руинам. Опустившаяся с небес тьма уговорила двух зверей остаться на ночлег у дороги. Джуди считала романтичным спать на сырой траве под открытым небом у костра, а её проводнику посчастливилось несколько раз стать обедом для комаров и ему идея категорически не понравилась. Правда, у него не было выбора, да и зайчиха с лёгкостью смогла его убедить. 

\- Ты как хочешь, а я спать, - с обидой сказал Уайлд и, перевернувшись на бок, предпринял тщетную попытку уснуть. Джуди продолжила, не отрываясь, смотреть на костёр. – Завтра нас ждёт тяжёлый день. 

\- А мне всегда казалось, что воры никогда не спят ночью, - заворожённо ответила она. 

\- Мне кажется, что тебя всю жизнь держали в подвале, и ты только сейчас оттуда вылезла. 

\- Это ещё почему?

\- Потому что ты смотришь на костёр полчаса и ни разу не оторвалась, потому что ты так счастлива спать без крыши над головой и потому что ты вообще согласилась со мной идти. 

\- Я… очень впечатлительная. Родители старались воспитать из меня прилежную леди, даже хотели отдать меня в приорат или научить магии восстановления. А мне нравились бои, нравились отполированные доспехи и оружие. Быть стражником непросто, но я терпела, всю жизнь била тренажёры в залах. И… да, ничего интересного в своей жизни не видела. 

\- Звёзды хотя бы видела? 

\- Разумеется, - всё не отрывая взгляда от пылающего огня сказала Джуди. 

\- А ты посмотри наверх. 

Девушка подняла глаза вверх и перед ней открылся звёздный мир, состоявший из далёких небесных тел. Верхушки деревьев закрывали часть, но впечатление не отбавлялось. Яркие светила образовывали созвездия, их несчётное количество на небосклоне. От вида кружилась голова, из уст доносились довольные вздохи. 

Приляг на траву, Джуди полностью отстранила свою внимание от огня и предалась звёздам. 

\- В городе их казалось меньше. Их так много. И все далеко. Ник, а ты знаешь созвездия? 

Лис удивлённо обернулся к зависшей от восторга зайчихе. 

\- Ты меня назвала по имени? 

\- Ну да, а что? 

\- Весь день слышал от тебя вор, лис и негодяй. А теперь вдруг Ником стал. 

\- Готова поспорить, моего имени ты даже не запомнил. 

\- Да. Поэтому я буду называть тебя Морковкой. 

\- С чего это? 

\- Слово нравится. 

\- Я у тебя вообще про созвездия спрашивала. 

Лис беспокойно встал с нагретой земли и прилёг рядом с зайчихой на холодную, замёрзшую от ночной прохлады траву. Он плечами растолкал щекотавшие его морду травинки и покорно положил лапы у груди. 

Полночи он показывал впечатлённой девушке созвездия, которые знал и которые придумал самостоятельно. Ему было известно немного, но родное созвездие Тени и созвездие своей спутницы – Лорд – он смог показать правильно. Для полноты пытался рассказать что-нибудь интересное, о том, как созвездия вмешиваются в судьбу своих рождённых и какой дают характер. На личных примерах и умении врать он старался показать себя с выгодной стороны, а девушку он просто пытался не оскорблять.   
Его удивительные рассказы – наполовину сказки и наполовину быль – подошли к концу. Ник повернулся к уже спящей зайчихе, которая, сморщив нос, посапывала с густую, но не невысокую траву. Он подкинул в костёр дров и сам улёгся спать. 

Утром его разбудил топот и грохот доспех солдат легиона. Они бодро бежали по дороге, шумя кирасами и сапогами. Кто-то из них старался выкрикивать приободряющие лозунги и кричалки, кто-то нёс флаги с красным драконом, кто-то еле волочил ноги по дороге, стараясь не отстать от других. 

\- Вот и легион отправляют в Морровинд, - сказала Джуди. – Свои войска не помогли, запросили у нас. 

\- А что там происходит? 

\- Долгая история. Опять возвращаются старые культы с третьей эры. Но нам это не важно. Пойдём дальше? 

Уговаривать Уайлда не пришлось, хотя лис немного побаивался всплывающей на поверхность правды. В какой-то степени ему самому было интересно – есть в той стороне айлейдские руины или нет. 

Прошло два часа. Произошедшее с Ником чудо, когда он увидел перед собой руины, отражалось в его буйной речи. Ему часто сопутствовало везение, но подобным образом никогда. Перед двумя зверями стояли небольшие, подверженные движению времени руины, ведущие глубоко под землю.   
Первый шаг сделала Джуди, которая бесстрашно шла по зловещему коридору, наполненному мёртвым холодом. Девушка для безопасности лишь держалась за ножны, даже не за меч. А Ник в одной лапе держал факел, другой - крепко сжимал кинжал, вдобавок был готов отбросить оружие и зачесть заклинание, либо призвать свою особую способность. Ему было страшно не потому, что в руинах бродят мертвецы и летают неуспокоенные призраки, а из-за своей неопытности в бою, из-за отсутствия умений биться на равных даже с не самым мощным врагом. 

На пути им не встретилось ни единой угрозы, даже жалкий скелет не выбежал из-за угла. Повсюду валялись кости, отсыпавшийся от обгорелых факелов уголь и ржавые стрелы. Все велкиндские камни сняли с пьедесталов, ни один ларь не стоял у стены. Всё словно обчистили до прихода союзников. Уайлду было обидно – он хотел разжиться хотя бы одной монеткой за свой страх, но абсолютно ничего не нашёл. 

Из опасности была только заряженная ловушка с поднесёнными на потолок пиками и подпрыгивающей платформой. Обойти угрозу было затруднительно: приходилось вставать друг на друга и взбираться на стены, но всё же удалось нажать на кнопку в противоположном конце зала. 

\- Старинная технология, а до сих пор работает! – восхитился Уайлд. 

\- С чего ты взял? 

\- Кнопка ведь работает. 

Ник без опаски подошёл к платформе и сделал на ней пару шагов. 

\- Лучше слезь с неё! – приказным тоном сказала Джуди. 

\- Да ладно тебе, что может случиться? – лис сделал пару лёгких прыжков на месте и многовековая платформа стрелой отправилась под потолок, неся с собой забывшего про осторожность вора. За долю секунды Уайлд успел подумать над прыжком надежды в сторону, но высокая скорость подъёма пригвоздила его к полу. 

Ника пощадили боги: и признанные, и непризнанные. Пика прошла от него в паре сантиметров, не зацепив ни тела, ни брони. Лишь факел погас. 

Почти в полной темноте лис разглядел небольшой отблеск металла и прищурился в темноту. Внизу слышались разрывные крики Джуди, которая, чуть не плача, пыталась спасти проводника, десятки раз нажимая на кнопку. Уайлд схватился за нечто и поехал вниз с небольшим ларцом. 

\- Хвала богам, ты жив! – кричала Хоппс. – Я уже думала, что… - не выдержала она и в голос разревелась. Лис принялся её утешать, на свой страх и риск легонько приобнял, пытался показаться на глаза.

\- Я жив. Всё хорошо, успокаивайся, - говорил он, поглаживая спину девушки, хотя та даже не чувствовала прикосновений. – Не надо плакать. Давай лучше осмотрим ларец. 

Джуди с силой провела лапами по мордочке, вытирая слёзы, и вместе с Ником прошла к упавшему с потолка ларцу. Уайлд без особого труда вскрыл несложный замок и медленно приподнял крышку. Внутри лежал огромный, редкий по своей величине чёрный камень душ. Лисья челюсть отбила каменный пол руин. 

\- Ничего себе! – проговорила зайчиха. – Впервые вижу такой камень. 

\- Ага… я тоже… 

\- Для нас это не новинка, - послышалось из-за спины. Союзники резко повернулись назад, приготовившись поразить говорившего зверя. Но их было слишком много. 

Около десяти зверей в чёрных робах с призванными из Обливиона мечами, луками и булавами. Они также были в состоянии готовности. Все, кроме одного, который стоял ближе всем к ларцу и говорил. – Хотя камень действительно редкий. 

\- Вы кто? – осмелилась сказать Джуди. 

\- Ваш самый страшный кошмар…


	3. Chapter 3

Приверженцы странного культа с ненавистью смотрели на двух союзников, пытавшихся найти в чертогах своих умов хоть какой-нибудь выход из ситуации. Черные робы затряслись, когда культисты стали окружать своих жертв, но тот, что пытался словами навеять страх, оставался на месте и не двигался. 

\- Вы могли бы выбрать для себя быструю смерть, - вновь заговорил он. – Но у нас много времени, ведь так, освободители миров? – обратился главарь к своим сподвижникам – те не сказали ни слова. – Прошу простить моих соратников, они крайне молчаливы. Любят действовать, а не говорить. Ну что, кто хочет начать? 

\- Я думаю, не стоит этого делать, - прозвучал женский голос под одним из тёмных капюшонов. 

\- Правильно, мы всё равно не при делах, - нервно сказал Уайлд, отодвигаясь чуть дальше и одновременно отталкивая ларец. 

\- Ну и почему же мы должны оставить их в покое? 

\- Потому что один из них приверженец Акатоша. Нам не нужны проблемы с другими богами. 

\- Да, - сделал вывод главарь. – Будет так. Можете идти. Всё равно вам никогда нас не найти… 

Ник торопливо схватил Джуди за лапу и повёл к коридору, но зайчиха вырывалась, пыталась освободиться от лисьей ладони и достать меч. Ей хотелось принять неравный бой пока есть такая возможность, а Уайлд пытался поскорее вытолкать ушастую бестию. Он тихо просил её идти быстрее, но та словно пропускала его слова мимо своих огромных ушей. 

И когда они практически скрылись из виду, Джуди всё смогла вырваться – она молнией подбежала к главарю и проткнула его лезвием своего меча. До этого девушке никогда не приходилось убивать, поэтому смешанные воедино чувства страха и совести одолевали её; она отпустила рукоять клинка. Оружие свалилось на каменный пол, будто и не торчало в культисте. 

\- Теперь можешь попрощаться со своей жизнью, - грозно сказал главарь. 

Лис торопливо ударил по кнопке ловушки и на пиках повисло трое приверженцев культа. Начался бой… 

Взявшая себя в лапы зайчиха замахнулась мечом на стоящего рядом зверя в робе, но применённое на ней заклинание паралича вмиг свело желание махать оружием по сторонам в ноль. Хотелось закрыть глаза от страха, но даже веки не двигались. Все культисты пробегали мимо неё, а входивший в поле зрения главарь и вовсе оказался чьей-то невероятной иллюзией, исчезнувшей в воздухе. Девушка слышала звон оружия, режущий слух, и удивлялась тому, что Ник держится с одним кинжалом против четверых врагов. 

Заклинание ослабло и Джуди могла приподняться. Перед ней предстала удивительная картина: Уайлд испуганно держал факел, как Статуя Свободы, а один из приверженцев культа вынимал зачарованный топор из другого, более мёртвого и менее живого. 

\- Все целы? – прозвучал тот же женский голос. 

\- Д-да… - недоумевая ответила стражница и, не пряча меча в ножны, подошла к Нику. – Ты кто? 

Обладательница красивого голоса скинула с головы капюшон. Дамой в робе оказалась чернобурая лисица с помятой шерстью и прижатыми ушами, с насыщенными синими глазами и длинными, изогнутыми ресницами. Она чуть прищурилась, оглядев зайчиху с лисом. 

\- Я – грандмастер известного в прошлом ордена Лампы, - гордо представилась чернобурая, - мастер Шейстер. 

\- Разве не грандмастер? 

\- Чтобы было легче выговаривать, - пояснила она и продолжила. – Мне суждено богами стать Защитником Сиродила и уничтожить даэдрический культ приемников Мифического рассвета. 

\- Я, если честно, слаб в истории, - не двигаясь, стоя в той же позе, сказал Уайлд, - можно понятнее объяснить? 

\- Это не ваше дело, гражданские! Лучше идите домой и забудьте про увиденное вами. 

Мастер Шейстер поспешно покинула общество союзников, забрав с собой факел Уайлда, хотя девушка обладала способностью видеть в темноте, знала заклинания света – просто хотела, чтобы два зверя, слишком много знавших, потерялись и умерли в руинах. Для неё своя миссия была выше всего, в том числе жизней, и своей тоже.   
Собственно, как и для Хоппс. Её самолюбие разбивалось от важности лисицы. Джуди захотелось утереть нос самому грандмастеру, и в своём желании она потеряла настоящую ценность похода. 

\- Мы должны её опередить, - настойчиво сказала девушка в темноту, где, по её мнению, был лис. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Она мне не нравится. Мы всё равно теперь занимаемся уничтожением этого культа. 

Лис недовольно хмыкнул. Он рассчитывал на заработок, разработал специальный план как ловко обмануть Хоппс и заставить её помогать ему разживаться. Но пришлось сменить амбиции на нечто добродетельное. Прославиться было бы тоже неплохо, хотя в гильдию вряд ли бы взяли зверя, который помогал стражнику расправляться с преступниками похуже. 

Найдя друг друга в темноте, Джуди решила перетянуть одеяло инициативы на себя и скомкать, чтобы Нику ничего не досталось. Она интуитивно вела его за лапу к разным стенам, опасаясь ловушки. Спустя минут десять бессмысленного хождения по пустоте, зайчиха нащупала ступени и пошла вниз, где ещё они не бывали. Непрекращающийся шум заставлял Уайлда останавливать своего поводыря, но Хоппс молчаливо и строго вела их к источнику шума. 

Спросив у девушки, чем она довольствуется во время их хождения, и услышав в ответ слово «интуиция», Ник стал тянуть стражницу обратно, наверх. Он с силой сжал её мягкую лапку, что-то в его голове зашептало о том, что так нельзя поступать с представительней прекрасного пола, и лис, запутавшись в собственной мысли, отпустил ситуацию полностью. 

В чувство его привела вода, в которую они упали, слетев с закончившихся ступеней вниз. Шум издавал мощный поток воды, уносящий союзников ещё глубже, ещё дальше под землю. Продолжительный тоннель, наполненный водой, пропускал в себе двух зверей, которые захлёбывались, пытались ухватиться за стенки, землю. В течении попадались округлённые потоком камни, занесённые стрелы, покрытые ржавчиной и застрявшие на дне. 

Вода вынесла союзников к небольшой, неглубокой реке. Ник из последних сил оттолкнулся и выплыл на поверхность. Жадный глоток воздуха, непрерывистый кашель, сбивавший с ритма, и промытые глаза, которые не могли открыться. Уайлд достал лапой до берега и выполз из воды. 

На этом же берегу уже была Джуди, успевшая вовремя сконцентрироваться и задержать дыхание. Она как ни в чём не бывало подошла к лису и протянула лапу, но тот, обессиленный, продолжал лежать на земле, смотреть на зайчиху и кашлять. 

\- Хорошо, что ты жив, - сказала она, присев рядом. – Куда нам идти? 

\- В завтрашний день. 

Они разбили лагерь. Нику хотелось отдохнуть, восстановить потерянные силы, которые сжигал адреналин. Парень скинул с себя всю одежду, оставив только набедренную повязку, и прилёг на землю возле костра. Его мутный взгляд оглядывал огонь, скрывавший за собой сидевшую, обнявшую лапами колени Джуди. Дрожь одолевала её, хотя она сидела близко к костру в своей броне. 

Лис засмотрелся на зайчиху, пытавшуюся скрыть своё стеснение. Становилось жарче – она отсела чуть дальше, но прохладней не стало. 

\- Ты никогда не высохнешь, - сделал замечание Уайлд. – Лучше сними одежду и положи её ближе к огню. 

\- Я посижу так, - кратко ответила она и опустила голову. 

Кожаная броня была полна водой, с неё продолжали стекать капли, опускаясь вниз по одному и тому же пути и одиноко падая вниз. Вес увеличился, было тяжело нести её на себе. Да ещё и липкие ощущения, невысохшая шерсть создавали отвратительно ощущение. Всё было против Джуди, но она непоколебимо сидела и не предпринимала никаких действий. 

\- Конечно, лучше ведь мёрзнуть до следующего утра, заболеть чем-нибудь тяжёлым в лесу. Лишь бы не оголяться передо мной. Стесняешься своего маленького хвостика? 

\- Я не стесняюсь. Просто… мне так удобней… 

\- Понятно. 

\- Что понятно? – завелась девушка. – Ты лежишь в развратной позе и похотливо смотришь на меня! Что я могу сделать? 

\- Присоединиться, - чарующе сказал лис и поправил повязку. 

Джуди жёстким взглядом пыталась затравить Ника, чтобы он перестал уговаривать её. Но тем не менее сама ждала его слов, мысленно понимая, что не вынесет уговоров. 

\- Ты ведь сама этого хочешь… 

Выдохнув и собравшись с мыслями, очарованная и разгорячённая Хоппс приподнялась с земли, отвернулась от Уайлда и начала быстро раздеваться, скидывая с себя все вещи на землю. В конечном итоге, когда на ней осталось лишь нижнее бельё, она присела обратно и подвинула броню ближе к костру. Она чувствовала лёгкое дуновение ветра, свободу от тесных и тяжёлых доспехов. 

Но взгляд лиса не сходил с зайчихи, а даже наоборот, стал более цепким, внимательным. 

\- И что дальше? – спросила девушка, опустив вниз уши. – Ты подойдёшь или мне подойти? 

Обескураженный вопрос закопал Уайлда в карьере непонимания. Ему хотелось самому настаивать на продолжении заигрываний, и было неожиданно слышать подобную фразу от Джуди. 

\- Я сам подойду, - Ник грациозно подошёл к зайчихи и навис над ней, заглядывая в глаза, полные стеснением и нерешительности. Он обнял её и завалил на землю.   
Мокрая шерсть и тёплое тело одновременно словно заставляла парня прижаться своей нагретой от огня стороной ближе и крепче. – Ну как тебе? 

Джуди молчала, пальцем ковыряя землю и думая над собственным поступком. А Ник… захотел перейти запретную черту. 

Он незаметно развязал узлы на белье девушки и отбросил мешавшие ему тряпки в сторону, оголив красивую и доступную стражницу. И она не сопротивлялась. Но хотела противиться – не могла, словно нечто потустороннее останавливало её. А Ник наслаждался изгибами тела Джуди, поглаживая её талию и переходя на манящие его бёдра. Внутри он горел, лава стекала с его сердца, но ему хотелось ещё жарче, ещё острее. Уайлд снял с себя повязку и демонстративно отбросил подальше. 

\- Мы торопимся? – волнительно спросила Хоппс. 

Но парень уже не слышал её. Он наслаждался моментом и не хотел его прерывать. Дорожка поцелуев плавно переходила от заячьей шеи к небольшой груди, до которой лису так хотелось добраться и обласкать. Но он не спешил, думая, что сможет напугать девушку резкостью и лишить самого себя удовольствия, не бывавшего у него долгое время. Хотелось прервать череду неудач. 

Джуди перестала дрожать и, закрыв глаза, прижалась ближе, ощущая пылающее тело партнёра. В мыслях она уже давно приподняла свою ножку, схватила парня за шерсть и исследовала его рот своим страстным языком, высасывая из Уайлда всю любовь, которую он мог дать. И когда Ник ласково ущипнул её… Хоппс сама поставила на себя замок… 

\- Нет, не надо! – крикнула она и, вырвавшись из цепких объятий, присела. Уши повисли ниже плеч, девушка поглаживала их когда нервничала. 

\- Что-то не так? Я всё исправлю и… 

\- Я… не могу… хочу, но не могу. Для меня очень важна моя работа, я к ней стремилась годами. А тебя я знаю третий день… В общем… 

\- Тебя отпугивает, что я вор, - поставил итоговую черту Ник и встал во весь рост. Ему было печально говорить о своём статусе, не позволявшем заводить серьёзные отношение с кем-либо вообще. Но ему казалось, что Джуди не из тех, кто обращает внимание на неравенство в классах. – Вор недостоин быть рядом со стражником. 

\- Я не это имела ввиду. 

\- У нас будут только профессиональные отношения. Если ты сама не захочешь большего. Но… Ладно, так и быть. 

Ник подобрал повязку с земли и сел на остывшее место, где лежал до заигрываний с зайчихой. В его голове царила злость ко всему на свете – его никогда так не отвергали, особенно после ласк. 

\- Завтра рано утром мы пойдём в город, в часовню, и спросим насчёт мощной магии иллюзии. Будем копать от их главаря. Есть вопросы? 

\- Да, есть… Я действительно тебе нравлюсь? 

\- Да, - незамедлительно ответил лис и, отвернувшись от зайчихи, прилёг, засыпая. Хотя только-только подошёл вечер. 

\- И ты мне тоже, - прошептала девушка не слышно для парня. – И ты мне тоже…


	4. Chapter 4

Утром союзники двинулись в путь, стараясь не вспоминать и как можно скорее забыть произошедшее с ними вечером событие. Парень шёл впереди, пряча взгляд у ничем не примечательных кустов и деревьев, а девушка смотрела ему вслед, на его хвост, не стесняясь, и думала о нём. Выбрасывать горячие мысли из головы не получалось ни у одного из зверей. 

Ещё с первыми лучами солнца они двинулись к Анвилу, которому здорово досталось от Великой войны, который пытался сдерживать натиск повстанцев с западных границ Тамриеля. Но город не потерял красоты, не потерял свою стать, хотя наибольшая близость к Саммерсету дали свои плоды – уехали миролюбивые учёные-алхимики, часть знати, а с распадом гильдий магов и приверженцы магии. Однако часовня, построенная, восставшая из руин, продолжала учить желанных учеников иллюзии и мистицизму. 

Хоппс настаивала на встречу со служителем часовни, требовала встречи и Уайлда, пытавшемуся найти другой подход, не заходя в часовню. Он предлагал спросить у учеников, почитать литературу, но в стены входить не хотел. 

Полдня союзники шли к заветной цели и дошли только под вечер, когда начинало темнеть. Ник вызвался вести их по широким улицам города и два раза заводил в тупик, раз к пристани и даже пытался убедить зайти за старинный маяк. Взявшая управление дуэтом в свои лапки Джуди привела их к часовне, накрытой сумерками. 

Внутри пахло палёным воском, полумрак закрывал дальние углы здания. На лавках сидели обедневшие от горя звери, которые вымаливали у богов прощение или благодати. А рядом с ними стояла, смотря на потолок, молодая медведица в рясе и чашей воды в громоздких и мягких лапах. 

\- Добрый день! – приглушенно сказала зайчиха, подойдя к священнице со спины. Та обернулась, увидела поздоровавшихся с ними зверей и замерла на пару мгновений. Хоппс подумала о неумении медведицы говорить. – Мы занимаемся поимкой опасных преступников и нам нужна ваша помощь. 

\- Уайлд? – спросила та, несколько раз оглядев лиса с ног до головы. – Это действительно ты? 

\- Я, - кратко ответил рыжий и поправил душивший его воротник. 

\- И ты осмелился прийти ко мне за помощью после всего произошедшего? 

\- Я могу всё объяснить… 

Медведица гордо подняла подбородок и переключила свою внимание на Джуди, стоящую рядом и не понимающую суть слов священницы. 

 

\- Вы что-то хотели спросить? – спросила бурая и зайчихи. 

\- Вопросов, если честно, стало гораздо больше… 

\- Давай я тебе всё-таки объяснюсь? – вновь включился Уайлд. 

\- Ты бросил меня, Ник. Обещал мне золотые горы, преданность и любовь, но вместо этого обворовал мою семью и сбежал в Имперский город. 

\- Чего!? – крикнул вор, обратив внимание всех зверей в часовне на него. – Мы расстались из-за твоих родителей! Я тебе сотни раз говорил, что они старались выжить меня, даже денег давали, но я отказывался, всегда отказывался! А когда на меня повесили кражу статуэтки из шкафа в твоём доме, мне пришлось сбежать куда-нибудь, лишь бы остаться на свободе. 

\- И ты за десять лет не удосужился ко мне прийти хотя бы раз? 

\- Я приходил. Отсидел полгода в темнице и пришёл с чистой душой, но от тебя и след простыл. Родители так и не сказали мне, где ты. 

\- А я здесь. Здесь. Приняла аскетизм, потому что поняла, что не смогу любить никого другого кроме тебя. Теперь, вопреки законам богов, как женщина благословляю каждого в этой часовне. 

\- Благословляй. 

Ник понял, что ему невозможно пробить бетонную стену медведицы, состоящую из упорности. Он сдался, махнув руками на разгорячённую девушку и поспешно вышел из часовни. Уличная прохлада остудила его; он спокойно сел на ступени, сжал лапы и прислонил к ним задумчивую и злую морду. 

Ему хотелось как можно скорее покинуть Анвил, уйти подальше от него, никогда не видеть. Но приходилось ещё долго сидеть у входа на холодных каменных ступенях и дожидаться любопытную зайчиху, у которой жажда допроса долго не могла утолиться сполна. Она задавала вопросы десятками, успевала забыть ответы и снова переспрашивала. О ситуации с Ником ей так и не удалось ничего услышать – ничего толкового. 

Оконченные мучения медведицы прекратились сразу же после того, как Джуди вышла из часовни и ступнёй толкнула в бок спавшего на порогах Уайлда. Тот, проснувшись и пробурчав что-то невнятное себе под нос, проследовал за зайчихой, также падавшей от усталости, но желавшей поскорее добиться результата в своей работе.   
Священница навела её на старика, профессионально преподававшего иллюзия во многих провинциях и, по словам медведицы, мог бы рассказать про нужное им заклинание и про возможность его использования. Он жил недалеко от Анвила в отчуждённом деревянном доме у воды, забыв про магию. 

Союзники неспешно (от усталости) шли вдоль берега в поисках нужной избушки. Шли молча, никто не проронил ни единого слова: Ник, прервавший свой сон, хотел улечься на мягкую траву и забыться во сне, а жгучее любопытство Джуди выбивало из неё всю сонливость. 

\- Поговорим о случившемся в часовне? – ненавязчиво спросила она. 

\- Ничего интересного не произошло. 

\- Нет, мне надо знать, - настояла Хоппс. – Я ничего не поняла из вашего разговора, и он меня очень интригует. 

\- Тебе об этом знать не обязательно. 

Джуди прыгнула под ноги лису и остановила его. В её взгляде читалась твёрдость намерений и неуступчивость – она не сделала бы шаг назад. 

\- Ты должен мне всё рассказать. 

\- Если только ты объяснишь свой интерес. 

\- Мне… просто любопытно. 

\- А мне просто не хочется говорить. 

\- Да ладно тебе! Что в этом такого? 

Присевший на землю Ник растянул ноги и аккуратно прилёг, положив голову на скрестившиеся лапы у затылка. Он смотрел в ночное небо, словно на нём была написана та самая история. Глубоко вздохнув, лис принялся за рассказ: 

\- Десять лет назад я жил, а точнее выживал в Корроле, где промышлял воровством богатых зверей с центра города. Все дома были обнесены мной, кроме одного. В нём жили владельцы магазинов по всему Сиродилу, которые… не вызывали у многих любезности. Твари, в общем. Но их дочка была светлейшим пятном в своей отвратительной семейке. Она как божество в Обливионе – была добра ко всем, вежлива, аккуратна, мила. И я в неё влюбился… 

К земле прильнула и застывшая Джуди, которая восторженно слушала интересную любовную историю. Она приоткрыла ротик и поджала лапки. 

-… Поначалу она меня не замечала. Ходила мимо не разговаривала. Но это только раззадорило. У меня была цель добиться её любви. Прошло не так много времени, она поддалась моему очарованию, и мы стали тайно встречаться. Ну… как тайно… многие знали, но не рассказывали. Пока в один «прекрасный» момент нас не заметили её родители. Они сразу поставили позицию, что мне нужно исчезнуть и поскорее: сначала нанимали стражников, потом предлагали деньги, а однажды подкинули в мой дом   
старую семейную статуэтку и позвали стражу. На этом наша любовь и прогорела. 

\- Но ведь она из-за тебя стала аскетом, потому что любила. 

\- Я в часовню не пошёл, хотя тоже себе за это время никого не смог найти. И… вчера… 

\- Я подумала, что ты хотел… на один раз, так сказать. А ты, - Джуди подвинулась ближе к Нику и, взяв парня за воротник, притянула к себе. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – невозмутимо спросил он у зайчихи, тянувшей к нему свои нежные губы. Она не ответила, решив не сбиваться с ритма. А лис хотел её сбить, хотел остановить, как она его вчера – меланхолия не позволяла ему расслабиться и воспользоваться моментом. Он кинул свободный взгляд на чуть дрожавший носик девушки, но краем глаза заприметил неожиданный силуэт на фоне неба. – Вон этот дом! 

Джуди обернулась. За небольшим бугром действительно виднелась крыша избушки. Торчала небольшая труба, пара неровных досок и брёвен. 

Привстав, Ник сразу же пошёл к цели, проклиная себя за то, что сам построил себе дорогу из несчастий. 

\- Слушай, лис, ты очень странный. Вчера с охотой раздевал меня, а сегодня не осмелился даже поцеловать. Такое ощущение, что ты издеваешься надо мной. 

\- Спать хочу. 

Подошедшие у дому союзники остановились и вместе постучали в дверь. Окон не было, из-под двери, в щели, не выглядывало света. Вероятно, хозяин спал. Но должен был проснуться уж точно, когда разозлившийся Уайлд ногой выбивал пыль со двери. Решившись открыть дверь и незвано пройти, звери зашли внутрь. 

В темноте ничего не было видно, просто тьма, которая ограничивалась стенами. Джуди нащупала факел на стене и торопливо зажгла. Прояснившееся повергло зверей в страх: в дальнем углу на полу разложен призыв к Матери ночи, разложено церемониальное оружие, политое кровью, а на кровати лежал старый баран с оторванными рогами и торчащим в груди кинжалом. 

Джуди прижалась к Нику, которого и без неё носило по всему зданию от увиденного. Вот поэтому он решил зарабатывать на жизнь воровством, а не убийством.   
Успокоившись, они разошлись по дому в поисках зацепок. 

\- Он совершил ритуал на себя? – спросила девушка, подойдя к вышедшему из избы лису. – Так можно? 

\- Н-нет. Убийца никогда не оставит своё оружие. Но это не точно. 

\- Всё… линия оборвалась. Нам никогда не найти этих еретиков. 

\- У меня в Тёмном Братстве есть друг и он, думаю, сможет нам кое-что разъяснить. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что его убил кто-то другой. Может, это сделал тот, на кого он совершил ритуал? 

\- Может и так. Нам нужно торопиться, пока убийца не выполнил контракт. Я пойду в город и постараюсь к утру позвать своего друга, а ты охраняй дом. Увидимся завтра. 

Ник, который и без увиденных луж крови ходил, как зомби, отправился обратно в город. Он – уставший и шокированный – шёл медленно, но чётко для себя решил добраться до Анвила и поскорее решить вопросы, связанные с поиском культа. Его не вдохновляли бои, оружие, поэтому с заданием зайчихи ему хотелось расправиться быстрее. 

Его союзница спустилась в подвал, где между винных стоек нашла старый матрас, порванный с одной стороны. Она легла на него и практически мгновенно уснула. 

Утром девушка с нетерпением ждала хороший новостей от Ника, как и его самого. Но лиса долго не было – слишком долго. Утро перегорело в день, а день – в вечер. Беспокойная Хоппс старалась успокоить себя, не теряя оптимизма; от неё уходило время, отведённое на спасение карьеры стражника в столице всей Империи. 

Склоняясь к ночи, к дому подошли твое зверей, увидев которых Джуди повременила с реакцией. Она была рада видеть Ника живым и здоровым, просто перед собой, но путник в чёрном обличии слегка испугал её. Морды не было видно – огромных капюшон закрывал всю голову, даже, казалось, большую, чем всё остальное тело. У ремня он хранил узкий меч, напоминающий магический клинок, а на плечах висел небольшой арбалет с десятком болтов. 

Ассасин молча прошёл внутрь, без колебаний оглядел труп, даже приподнимал и оглядывал омертвевшие части тела. За его занятием пристально и с опаской наблюдали отошедшие к выходу союзники. 

\- Это и есть твой друг? – шепча произнесла Джуди. 

\- Да. Не могу сказать, что он самая значимая лапа в Братстве, но своё дело знает. 

\- Но… он ведь ростом ниже меня… 

\- Вообще-то, крошка, у меня очень острый слух, - сказал ассасин и впритирку подошёл к девушке. У него были хладнокровные шаги, которыми он мог вывести даже самого спокойного зверя из себя. 

\- Если так судить, то из нас троих крошка здесь ты, - шутливо сказала зайчиха и чуть дёрнула ушами. 

Ассасин скинул с себя тёмный капюшон, из которого появились огромные пушистые уши и сердитые глаза. 

\- Принципиально не убиваю женщин, - чёрство сказал он, оглядывая девушку. – Если хочешь, для тебя могу сделать исключение. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Фенек, она же всего лишь пошутила. 

\- Я знаю. Но запомни одну истину, девочка: никогда не смейся над моим ростом. Поняла? 

\- Фенек, Фенек, Фенек! Давай остынем, выйдем на улицу, расслабимся. 

Лис схватил друга за плечо и аккуратно повёл к выходу, тем более ему надоел запах смрада, которым уже и одежда пропиталась. А ассасин всё так же не отрывался от зайчихи, грозным взглядом проедая в ней дыру. 

\- Чего ты так к ней въелся? – спросил рыжий, отведя того на достаточное расстояние от Джуди. – Ну пошутила, ну посмеялись, так кто над тобой только не шутил. 

\- Не знаю… Ещё надо мной стражники не смеялись, даже ещё и девушки, - Фенек оглядел безоблачное потемневшее небо, обвёл взглядом пару созвездий. – А ты, Уайлд, так и не поменялся. Как любил экзотику, так и осталось. 

\- Причём здесь экзотика? 

\- Давай, скажи, что ты ей помогаешь из доброты. Понравилась, наверное. 

\- Сама по себе не плохая, но… повстречал в часовне Жизель и всё перевернулась вниз головой. Уже ничего не хочу. 

\- Тогда, - ассасин обернулся и мельком взглянул на ходившую по дому зайчиху, - не обижайся, я за ней поухаживаю. 

\- И ты только что мне говорил про экзотику. 

\- Эх, Уайлд! Тебе уже за тридцатник, а хороших девушек так и не видишь. 

\- Ничуть не против, но я тебя позвал, как эксперта по убийствам, а не сваху. 

\- Там и говорить нечего. Старикан этот предвидел свою смерть и совершил ритуал на убийцу, которым был его лучший ученик. Этот контракт, кстати, достался мне, а я не могу найти жертву. И, думаю, раз уж вы тоже его ищете, пойду с вами. 

\- Ты в этом уверен? 

\- Ага. Тем более путешествие обещает быть интересным…


	5. Глава 5

Уже на утро союзники, пополнившись составом профессионального убийцы, отправились на север, к холодному и беспощадному Скайриму. Финник, чьему присутствию в связи с работой была недовольна Хоппс, настоял на поиске в связи с первым деянием Мариона Боута – того самого иллюзиониста, который ставит опасные обряды у святилищ даэдра. Он и его соратники убивали каждого последователя и делали опасные магические руны. Никто не знал цели Мариона, но все безропотно шли за ним. 

Начинало холодать. В горах, накрытыми снежными шапками, дул сильный ветер, который нёс в себе множество мелких льдинок. Кололо морду, замерзала шерсть на лице. Холодный металл брони прилипал к замёрзшему телу Джуди, Финник тёр свои тканевые доспехи, чтобы согреться, а Ник дрожал, но говорил всем, что практически не чувствует холода. 

Путь с южной границы Сиродила до северной занял почти весь день, а лазание по горам отняло все силы – результата не принесло. Союзники отпили лапы об острые скалы, о камни, торчащие на тонких тропинках. Финник всячески пытался произвести на девушку, предлагал помощь во всём, даже самом незначительном, вроде прохождения по мосту над пропастью и перехождения через небольшое бревно, валявшееся на дороге. Все попытки были тщетны. 

Ник усмехался над своим другом. Он за пару дней насквозь увидел сущность зайчихи и прекрасно понимал, что у его друга нет ни малейшего шанса, если только удача не свалиться на его ушастую голову. 

Очередной переход через перевал, после которого открывался вид на Скайрим, был невозможен – длинный навесной мост оборвался с одной стороны и обвис. Ассасин пытался доказать двум другим зверям, что можно перелезть и по двум верёвкам, даже пытался показать, но обледенелые конечности отказывались слушаться хозяина и поддаваться его настолько тонким приказам. 

\- У моих родителей здесь поблизости ферма с деревушкой, - сказала Джуди, осматривая острые вершины гор. – Эпплвотч, в одной миле на юг. Я думаю, они с радостью нас приютят. 

\- Всяк лучше, чем замёрзнуть здесь, - уже обернувшись и идя назад, сказал Уайлд. 

Спускаться с высоких выступов оказалось гораздо легче и быстрее – за несколько минут они вышли к ровной земле, спустились к зелёной, сочной траве. Ночь полностью накрыла Тамриэль, заставляя союзников быстрее добираться до фермы. 

С приходом на место Джуди первым делом нашла родителей, которых не видела, казалось, целую вечность. Вся деревушка хотела поприветствовать свою защитницу, добившуюся места в стане элитной стражи Имперского Города. Её обнимали всей толпой, чуть ли не закидывали на лапы. А девушка спешила, пыталась слегка остудить пыл и представить родителям своих союзников. Отец был чёрствым консерватором и недолюбливал хищников, особенно лисиц, а видеть на своей территории сразу двух лисов… горел от негодования. Его остудила жена, которую ранее просила сама Джуди. 

Больше всего опасений у отца было насчёт Ника; его раздражал тот волнительный взгляд, которым окружала лиса его дочь. 

Гостей расположили в специальных комнатах: уютных и просторных, но удалённых от основного крыла, где спали остальные. Хотя два друга до полуночи и не успели зайти по комнатам. Они сидели у забора, ограждавшего территорию от леса, и разговаривали: 

\- Уж не думал, что ты дойдёшь до такой жизни, - сказал Финник. – Как ты умудрился быть изгнанным из двух гильдий? 

\- Меня из одной перевели в другую, а оттуда уже выгнали, да… Я просто не всех знал и случайно обокрал своего же… Ну а ты бы мог поверить, что у рядового члена гильдии воров двухэтажный дом в центре города? И я тоже не поверил. 

\- А с этой зайчихой ты пошёл, потому что жизнь слишком лёгкой оказалась? 

\- Да нет, свои причины. Тем более, поверь, с ней жизнь не проста. Но теперь это твоя забота, раз ты хочешь ей понравиться.

\- Проблем не будет. 

\- Ну это у тебя. Ты ведь не собираешься с ней надолго оставаться? 

\- Нет, конечно. Если честно говорить, то у меня и получше были. Это просто так, чтобы блаженство поймать. 

\- О чём говорите? – радостно спросила только что подошедшая Джуди. Она села на забор рядом с вором и легонько стукнула кулаком ему в плечо. – Меня обсуждаете. 

\- А ты догадливая, - сразу же отозвался Финник. 

Молчание сразу же взяло контроль над ситуацией в свои руки. Друзья не могли продолжать разговор в присутствии девушки, а та пыталась найти сторону, с которой лучше вклиниться в беседу. 

\- Ладно, я пойду спать. Устал за весь день, - широко зевнув, сказал Уайлд и поплёлся в свою комнату. 

\- Тебя проводить? – вмиг оживилась девушка, но лис сразу же её успокоил, сказав, что справится самостоятельно. Джуди опустила свои длинные уши, нервно дёрнула носом. В её позе читался гнев к парню, не понимавшему её глубокие чувства. – Вот так и бывает… динамит меня. 

\- Он не достоин твоих переживаний. Ему всегда было свойственно издеваться над теми, кто за ним ходил. 

\- Точно, - зайчиха с силой провела лапками по глазам, - ты ведь его давно знаешь. Как мне лучше себя проявить? 

\- Знаешь… - Финник немного призадумался. У него был идеальный шанс повернуть ситуацию к себе. – Он не умеет ценить то, что у него есть, но когда этим пользуется кто-то другой, сразу же меняет своё отношение. Я могу лишь посоветовать тебе попробовать вступить в открытые отношения с кем-нибудь другим.

\- Очень хорошая мысль! – приободрилась девушка. Она сразу же схватила ассасина за лапу и повела к комнате Ника. 

Они успели дойти до нужной двери примерно в то же время, что и сам лис, разминулись с ним. Уайлд молча наблюдал за смелой сценой, как уверенная Хоппс тащит за собой напуганного истребителя из Тёмного Братства. 

\- И снова привет тебе, Ник, - как ни в чём не бывало сказала девушка и подвела ведённого ею парня ближе к себе. 

\- Куда это вы идёте? – удивлённо спросил лис, открывая дверь. 

\- В к-комнату, - ответил Финник и смело приобнял зайчиху за талию. Она и не сопротивлялась, даже, казалось, прижалась к парню. 

\- Так вы прошли твою комнату. 

\- А мы в мою, - вновь вмешалась Хоппс и повела ассасина дальше по коридору. В ответ Ник зашёл внутрь и закрыл дверь. 

Для Финника был странным тот факт, что Джуди не обернулась, не удостоверилась в реакции Ника. И только после захода за угол она отпустила парня и замучено подняла голову вверх. 

Тот хотел поддержать её, понимая, что девушка может серьёзно огорчиться – ему редко хотелось пожалеть кого-то, чаще убить или серьёзно покалечить, а чуждое сострадание его и не посещало. Но не в этот раз. 

\- Не расстраивайся, - сказал он. – И не зацикливайся на нём. 

\- Я сейчас невероятно злая! – прорычала девушка. – Меня никто и никогда так не динамил! Да он просто издевается надо мной! Я готова его в землю живьём закопать! Да я… да я… - не могла она найти нужных слов. – Пойдём. 

Финник молча шёл за зайчихой по длинным и извилистым коридорам, поднимался по лестницам и спускался по ним же. Если бы ему в распоряжение дали целый день и попросили повторить маршрут, он бы не смог этого сделать. 

В конце концов они дошли до последней двери, рядом с которой не было ни одной комнаты. Джуди торопливо открыла дверь, буквально затолкала внутрь парня и заперлась. 

\- Прости, Фин, но я хочу использовать тебя в своих целях… 

Расплющенная эмоциями девушка подошла к ассасину и посмотрела в его глаза. Глаза убийцы не сравнились с её хладнокровием. 

\- Только у меня одно условие, - сказал он, снимая с себя доспехи, - направлять буду я. 

\- Если сможешь меня убедить. 

\- Смогу. 

Парень скинул верх своей одежды на пол, прогладил уши к затылку, своей уверенностью пытаясь показать, что доминантной силой будет являться именно он. Схватив девушку на лапы и без лишних прелюдий уложив на широкую кровать у дальней стены, Финник осмотрел свою очередную жертву. Молодое упругое тело, которому так мешали металлические одежды, жаждало мужского тепла, хотя и чуть другого: рыжее, выше… 

\- Я долго буду тебя ждать? – спросила Джуди. Она хотела быстрее завершить дело, поэтому стала снимать с себя одежду без чужой помощи. 

Избавившись от лишнего, Финник помог девушке сделать то же. Он монотонно снял с неё штаны, закинув их подальше. Стражница осталась только в нижнем белье, и когда её лапка потянулась до него, парень остановил движение и напомнил о том, что везти будет он, только он. 

Ему не составило труда запрыгнуть на кровать и всем оголённым телом нависнуть над Хоппс, которая начала смущаться, вероятно, осознавая, что только усугубляет ситуацию. Ассасин понял это и захотел остановить. Он притянул к себе её подбородок и сделал то, чего от него ждали другие женщины, но никогда не дожидались. Его ловкий язык вмиг провёл по стенкам рта зайчихи, стараясь собрать всю слюну и максимально расслабить напряжённую зайчиху. Та тоже не потерялась и навязывала своеобразную борьбу, пыталась показать, что может целоваться гораздо лучше. 

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они взглянули в опустошённые глаза, горевшие похотью. Учащённое дыхание не помешало Финнику продолжить завоёвывать очередное женское тело. Он аккуратно поднял её лапку и принялся посыпать лёгкими поцелуями, опускаясь от ступни всё ближе и ближе к бёдрам. Горевшая от желания Хоппс снова попыталась полностью открыться своему партнёру, но тот опять её остановил и сам принялся медленно стягивать все закрывающие элементы одежды. Ему были доступны широкие заячьи бёдра, жар её тела, маленькая грудь, которая требовала ласки, но парень хотел сразу перейти к самому сладкому. И когда он почти добрался до самого интимного места, Джуди прервала его: 

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что мне нужна разминка, - она одним резким движением поменяла их позиции, переместившись на вверх и буквально улёгшись на Финника. – Я и сама могу тебя размять. 

\- Мне это тоже не надо, - резко ответил он. Ему не хотелось отстать в похотливости от девушки, которая, как казалось, имела меньший опыт, хотя хотелось ощутить ласку её нежного язычка. – Я мог бы и сразу приступить. 

\- Так чего же мы ждём? 

\- Я хочу сделать эту ночь незабываемой. 

Он схватил девушку за лапы и раздвинул их шире, открывая себе доступ к самому жаркому месту. Но затормозил, понял, что без дополнительной подготовки ему не обойтись. Хотелось всего и сразу. 

Финник всё же решил перейти к груди, захватив один из сосочков зубами и легонько прикусив. Даже сквозь закрытые от блаженства глаза он словно видел приоткрывший ротик девушки, в котором она старалась затушить свою похоть. Но получала удовольствие. 

Обласкав обе груди и воспользовавшись расслабленностью Джуди, парень вновь занял верхнюю позицию. В его глазах пылала страсть, и не только в глазах. Хоппс протянула лапку к мешочку Финника и начала медленно его массировать, делая неспешные, но чуть грубоватые движения. И в отличие от девушки парень застонал, не стал себя сдерживать. 

Снова не хотелось отставать – мог бы потянуться к её влагалищу, или поддержать движения, но и без того шатался, дрожал. 

\- Теперь ты готов? – с отдышкой спросила зайчиха. – Я уже не могу терпеть. 

Кровь полностью ушла с головы ассасина – он готов. Парень широко раздвинул её лапки и своим тазом прижался к ней. Смазка уже и без того сочилась из него, о девушке, у которой через минуту подобного бездействия началось бы обезвоживание, вообще стоило промолчать. 

\- С узлом или без? – волнительно спросил он, переставая себя контролировать. 

\- Да, с ним. 

Получив, услышав необходимые слова, Финник с места стартовал и до своего максимума засунул свой ещё не расширившийся до конца член во влагалище девушки. Джуди дрогнула, схватила простынь на кровати и сжалась, ощутив невероятно приятные ощущения, а её партнёр понял, что не стоило так резко начинать. Он визгнул, но не остановился, продолжая уверенные и болезненные толчки. Их обоих одурманили гормоны, они забылись. 

Финник продолжал учащать движения, его орган расширялся. Оставалось всё же выбрать между полной вязкой и обычным актом – ему хотелось продлить свой оргазм, подключив узел, и не оставлять возможность опустошить свою чашу похоти по полной, возможно со вторым разом. Решение не приходило и он отпустил ситуацию. 

Джуди стала помогать себе лапкой, с силой тёрла свою заячью гордость и сжимала грудь, пока Финник удовлетворял её. Ускоренные движения парня начали замедляться, а влагалище девушки заполнился небольшим, но довольно твёрдым узлом, попавшимся в ловушку. Хоппс не ушла далеко от своего полового партнёра и испытала передрагивающее чувство оргазма, которое мгновенно охватило всё её тело, сжало и сразу же расслабило. Внутри давила часть парня, но стражница только продолжала получать удовольствие. 

\- Ну… как? – спросил он, перевернувшись на спину и дёрнув лапой. 

Она ничего не ответила, лишь аккуратно привстала и завалилась на парня всем телом, не обращая внимания на его визг. Её заполнил его член, который по размеру мог вполне сойти с заячий, но наслаждения было больше – помогало само участие хищника, присутствие. Хоппс легонько приобняла ассасина, не ответив ему словами. А тот легонько поцеловал её в шею, понимая, что чуждое прежде чувство больше может и не отпустить…


End file.
